guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Major update
Karlos, I don't quite understand what you're trying to say with the last part of the second sentance here, "...and for free as they come out at hassle to the user." Should it be, "... at no hassle to the user."? --Rainith 11:42, 18 January 2006 (UTC) :Fixed it... I think. :) --Karlos 12:00, 18 January 2006 (UTC) ::That works better, I just couldn't quite wrap my brain around it this morning. :) --Rainith 12:04, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Hard Mode Will Hard Mode count as a major update? --Swift Thief 16:41, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :It didn't, more importantly will the bonus mission pack (launched later this week) count? RT | Talk 21:53, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Look at again Ok, I don't think BMP should be considered a major update, due to the "for free" clause. However, should the addition of Drok's explorable be considered a major update? And should the definition of "major update" be change b/c of the addition of Hard Mode (almost undeniably a major update)? Or does the fact that it "adds" duplicates of each area count? --JonTheMon 05:25, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :I think that we shouldn't add Drok's because it's more of a re-opening of the area (it used to be an arena) and there's not much you can do there besides claim a weapon. Hard mode should be a major update though, if for nothing else then the fact that the developers put an obvious degree of work into making it functional. — Powersurge360Violencia 05:39, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I got the BMP for free. But it isn't a major update, cause it isn't an update. It's like a miniature campaign, with golds rather than greens in the end,, for a change. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:00, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Dhuum Wouldn't the addition of Dhuum, significant changes to the Underworld, and the necessary mention of Sunny in GW a major update? 01:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Propose for deletion I propose we delete this article for 3 reasons: * The term has little meaning in today's environment; * Few articles link here; * It has been stubbed for a very long time. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 05:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :/agree /agree /agree. It is neither an official term, nor is it in common use among the community anymore. —Dr Ishmael 14:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to mention they'll never add content to GW1 again. 14:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Can't we just put on it? I find it interesting that once there were "major" updates, and what they were. If these are listed on another page already, we could alternately redirect there from here. --◄mendel► 04:32, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say we just put the most important of this under Campaign, in the major changes section and get rid of this. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Good idea. Moving and redirecting in progress. --◄mendel► 19:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: I guess Doc Ish, Felix, and I agreed that it was a good idea ;-) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 19:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, I could've replaced this with a "merge" tag, but it was clear you wouldn't mind the content being gone here, and what gets added there can be discussed there (and would be discussed there if merge tagged). So since one half of the merge was consensus already (this page here had to go), I didn't need to ask. --◄mendel► 20:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC)